Max (The Gifted)
Max was a mutant who possessed the power to super charge inanimate objects with explosive energy. Max was also a member of the Hellfire Club. Biography ''The Gifted "meMento" Max's and his team consisting of fellow mutants Heather and Tico were involved in the Ignavus cruise ship massacre, an event in which thousands of innocent people, including children were killed. Afterwards they were captured and sent to three separate prisons. Max escaped when the Inner Circle destroyed the system that controlled the Mutant Inhibitor collars across the country, allowing him and his teammates to escape captivity. Recruited by Reeva Payge she informed Max and his team that would work for her to help her achieve a dream of mutant utopia. When Max and the others showed signs of disobidence Reeva used her powers on them and reminded him that they would follow her orders or be returned to prison. Later Max was approached by Polaris who he tells that her father was his hero. Lorna attempted to get information about their mission, but Max just told her he didn’t ask any questions as long as he was getting paid. "hoMe" Max and his group were sent by Reeva to kill Evangeline Whedon and the rest of the Mutant Underground leadership who were having a meeting on making an assault against the Inner Circle. Max and his team arrived at the location and succeeded in killing everyone at the meeting with John, Clarice,Marcos, and Erg arriving to late stop them. "teMpted" Max, Heather and Tico were training with Lorna, testing their powers. While practicing Max proceeded to flirt with Lorna . After their encounter she used her magnetic powers to make a blade cut her, the blood gave her an excuse to leave training. Unknowst to Max Lorna broke into his room to determine their mission assignment. Later Max managed to figure out that someone was in his room. Heather however told him he was drunk and paranoid but he was not convinced and began to suspect Lorna. Later in the training room Max began to subtly threaten her but Lorna stood her ground and held a knife to him, saying she was royalty in the Inner Circle so if he was going to accuse her of anything he would need a lot more than a simple guess. This caused Max to back down for the moment. Later Max went out to get a drink. As he got in his car Eclipse lighted up his hands to reveal he was in the back seat. Planning on interrogating him this went awry however Max was able to push his hand away and shoot Marcos. A battle ensued and Marcos managed to kill Max and escape out of car before it blew up. Character traits Max was a sociopathic individual who enjoys destruction and money with his team, according to Lorna; he was responsible for the massacre of numerous innocent people, including children. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Charging:' Max possessed the power to charge any object with a degree of explosive energy. When the object was charged, Max's teammate Heather would teleport the object at a safe distance and his other teammate Tico would set of the explosion with his power to create shock waves. Relationships *Heather - Lover and teammate. *Tico - Teammate. *Mutant Underground **Marcos Díaz/Eclipse - Enemy and killer. Appearances/Actors *The Gifted (1 TV series) **The Gifted'' - James Carpinello ***''The Gifted Episode 2.11: meMento'' (First appearance) ***''The Gifted Episode 2.12: hoMe'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:The Gifted characters Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:The Gifted Deceased